Storms
by BrainBoww
Summary: Demyx is returning from a mission Xemnas has sent him on during a thunderstorm. Poor little Dem gets scared and only makes it to Zexion's room. The Schemer decides to comfort his comrade. I suck at summaries! Zemyx


**Title:**Storms

**Couple:** Zexion and Demyx and a slight bit of Axel and Roxas.

**Summary:** Demyx gets back from a mission during a thunderstorm and goes to Zexion's room. Summaries and I aren't necessarily friends. ..;;;

**Warnings:** Yaoi, possible OCC-ness, and uber fluffs.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts (I, II, or CoM) in any way shape or form.

**Author's note:** I know I'm very bad with thunder noises. Please bear with me and don't let it make you think any less of the story. x3

"Boo" Talking

'_Boo'_ Thinking

_BOO!_ Sound effects

-:-:-:-:-

'_Man…why did Superior send me out tonight of all nights? I hate thunder. It's so loud and-Ah!'_ Demyx thought just as another roar of thunder took over the city. Pulling his hood closer around his head he murmured, "I wonder if this is a real storm, or Marluxia and Larxene are going at it again…" He shuddered and quickly dismissed the thought.

-:-:- In the castle -:-:-

After a few minutes of walking, Demyx finally reached the hallway where all the bedrooms were located. He sighed sadly, the rooms started with Superior's, so he had to walk all the way up to nine.

'_I bet Superior put it in numerical order so he would have the shortest distance to walk.'_ Demyx passed Xemnas's room, and saw that it was locked up tight; and that meant he was with Saix.

_CRACK!_

Demyx jumped a little and walked faster. Number II, Number III, Number IV… '_Almost there, almost there_,' he repeated to himself. Number V, Number VI…

_CRACK! BOOOOM!_

Demyx yelped softly and pressed himself against the sixth door. He saw a light coming from under the crease and started to whisper, "Zexy…Zexy…Please open the door, I'm afraid…" The door opened almost immediately and there stood the Cloaked Schemer himself, Zexion.

"What's wrong Demyx-'' Zexion stopped in mid-sentence when Demyx threw himself upon him and held him closely. "The thunder?" The blonde man nodded into his shoulder. "… Then you may stay."

"Thank you Zexy," Number IX smiled softly and stepped into Zexion's room. Demyx looked around, nothing had changed; the standard Organization room, with the exception of the desk littered with theories and a circle of paper work in the middle of the room.

"Zexy, have you been staying up late to work again?" The lavender haired man didn't answer, just went to the middle of the circle of paper work and picked up where he left off. Demyx didn't think badly of Zexion for not answering, he had already known the answer of his own question, but decided to ask anyway.

"You may use the bed."

"No no! It's all right; I'll sleep on the floor. I just don't want to be alone right now." A crack of thunder proved Demyx's point, for he jumped and almost stepped on some of the paper work his friend was working on. "Omigosh, I'm really sorry Zexy!" He blabbered out, expecting to be kicked out or hit. But Zexion only looked up at the crinkled paper that was settled under the Nocturne's foot, he merely shrugged it off and continued his 'adventure' to the middle of the circle.

A few minutes passed while Zexion continued his research until he heard an …odd noise. A giggle. The young man's head snapped up to see Demyx covering his mouth with one of his hands and a small blush across his cheeks.

"You look so cute when you study!"

Suddenly, Zexion's cheeks were being squeezed by an over excited blonde boy. Then a finger traced it's self over a red cheek and tucked the bits of hair behind a pale ear. Another giggle came from Demyx when he saw two confused slate gray eyes staring back at him.

"You are just too cute Zexy!" The blonde boy kneeled down in front of Zexion and pulled him against his chest tightly. The smaller of the two quickly pulled back by leaning on his hands, looking very flustered, but shook it off and the locks of hair that were previously nestled behind his ear, fell back into place. The very same hands that hand pinched Zexion's cheeks were now reaching for his face again, but when the Schemer leaned back even more, the hands seemed to follow.

Once Zexion was practically lying on his back, he felt two hands cup his cheeks gently and noticed that Demyx hand shifted and was now straddling his lap. Gloved thumbs slowly began draw small circles on his, usually, pale cheeks, and calmed the Cloaked Schemer.

"Your eyes are so pretty Zexy. Why do you only let people see one?" Demyx's face was suddenly a couple inches away from Zexion's. Just as Number VI opened his mouth to speak, he was cut off by the storm.

CRACK!

Demyx lurched forward and caught his superior's lips with his own. Both boys' eyes widened a considerable amount and were staring back at each other. The Melodious Nocturne pulled away with a burning red face and noticed that Zexion hadn't moved, but was still looking at him directly in the eye.

"Zexy! I'm so sorry! The thunder boomed… and … and… I'm really sorry!"

"It's okay Demyx. Now, please remove yourself from my person." Still red faced, Number IX scrambled off of his superior's lap and stood next to the ring of papers. Zexion merely sat up, turned so his back was facing the poor blushing boy. He picked up the closest piece of paper and stared at it, but obviously wasn't actually reading it.

'It was nothing; Demyx was just afraid and leaned forward. But then… why did I enjoy it?' The Schemer's head was littered with thoughts of their little 'kiss'.

Another crack of thunder struck the World That Never Was and Zexion heard Demyx whimper softly, then he remembered something he once observed. Slowly, the lavender haired young man got out from his circle of papers and made his way over to the frightened Nobody. Awkwardly, a pair of thin arms wound their way around the blonde's waist and held him closely.

Zexion felt Demyx stiffen at his contact, but slowly relaxed when one of Schemer's small hands slid it's way up his back and began to rub in small circles. The Nocturne's eyes flicked downwards at the top of his superior's head and saw that it was pressed firmly against his chest.

CRACK! BOOM!

Demyx's arms were immediately glued to the smaller man and another whimper escaped his lips. Another gasp was heard in the room, but this time from Zexion. He had seen a mother hold her child once before when it was afraid, but he didn't expect Number IX to return the 'embrace'.

Awkwardly, Zexion's eyes drifted up to see the Nocturne's eyes closed tightly, then his slate orbs wandered over to the mattress. The shorter man began to move slowly across the room until he got to his bed. Another predicament; How to get Demyx to let go?

The Schemer slowly lowered himself to a sitting position on the very edge of the bed, causing the boy to slide down his small frame and kneel on the floor. Small hands worked their onto Demyx's biceps and unwound the blonde's arms from around his waist.

Aquamarine eyes opened and saw the outline from his companion, and then out the window, a bolt of lightning dart from a big black cloud just left of the bed. And Demyx knew what always followed lightning.

BOOM!

Zexion suddenly felt pressure on his legs; Demyx coiled his arms around his shins and pressed his head against the tops of his knees. A soft 'plop' echoed in the frightened boy's ears and his head snapped upwards, then he felt something massage his head. Zexion had taken one of his gloves off and carefully slid his pale hand into his soft, blonde locks, then began to twirl them around his fingers.

Suddenly, Demyx's body had begun moving without him willing it to. He uncoiled his arms from his superior's legs and pulled himself and Zexion into the middle of the bed. Surprising even himself, the lavender haired boy let Demyx pull him onto the bed and nuzzle into his chest. Slowly, Zexion's arms wrapped themselves around the Nocturne's shoulders while Demyx's arms were around the Schemer's waist, face pressed into his superior's small chest.

"Hey Zexy?" Demyx asked, yawing widely.

"Yes Demyx?"

"You're really short." It was obviously true; Demyx's legs were a good foot longer then Zexion's. So to keep his feet from dangling off the bed, the blonde boy tangled their legs together and snuggled deeper into the shorter boys chest. A sigh came from Zexion's lips as he patted the boy's head.

"I know Demyx, I know."

CRACK!

Number VI felt Demyx clench the material of the standard Organization cloak, then let a small smile show threw the darkness. Maybe the thunder wasn't that bad.

-:-:- The next morning -:-:

"Zexion! Vexen wants those new formu-'' Axel burst into the Schemer's room to retrieve said formulas for the, now deemed lazy, Number IV. He stifled a laugh when he saw Demyx had pressed himself into Zexion's chest and was snoring softly. The urge to laugh became greater when he noticed that the Schemer's arms draped over the boy's shoulders and his legs were tangled comfortably around the other's. The sunlight was shining in from large window left of the bed, giving both of the Organization member's an angelic look.

"Axel, Vexen said you were to incompetent to do such a simple task, so he sent me to… get it for him…"

"Shh! Roxas! You're so loud."

Something caught Axel's eye. Demyx had lifted his head, completely unaware of his comrade's presence, and sleepily looked down at Zexion. A smile graced his lips as he leaned down and softly kissed the smaller boy. Just as he sat up, he laid back down and snuggled himself into his chest.

"Maybe we should go Axel."

"Fine, but you owe me something tonight…." The red head said as he closed the door and caught up with Roxas.

-:-:- Back In Zexion's room -:-:-

Back in the room, a soft hum was coming from Demyx. A large grin was evident on his face, but it disappeared when he felt the same small hand from last night gliding its way threw his soft blonde hair. The smile was back when the hand removed itself from the top of his head then felt Zexion snuffling him.

"… Doesn't the scent of my hair hurt your nose?"

"I'm not breathing threw my nose."

"Oh... Hey Zexy?"

"Hmm…?"

"Can I come here when ever there's a thunder storm?" Demyx lifted his head to look his superior in the eye. Zexion leaned down to the Nocturne's face and rubbed his nose against his; a very un-Zexion like action.

"You can come here even when there isn't a storm."

-:-:-:-

Yay! I re-finished. I typed this story up once before, lost it, found it again, didn't like it, and rewrite half of it. I can proudly say I'm very proud of this. I hope my readers enjoy it.

PS: Snuffle means cuddle. Snuffle just sounds cuter.

PPS: Has anyone else learned their roman numerals thanks to Kingdom Hearts II?

xoxo

The Rainbow Spork


End file.
